Thank you for loving me
by SouthernDragon
Summary: After his final battle with Brooklyn Kai is left suffering from night terrors and panic attacks. Things begin to grow and develop with Tyson, his long time rival and now his everything. KaixTyson, Rated T for any trigger warnings.


**Heyo! It's been quite a few years since I've posted anything here... This one-shot happened after a daydream I had at work one afternoon. **

**Thank you to my dear friend, Inyoface, for proofreading this and giving me some awesome suggestions!**

**Enjoy!**

Darkness…

Surrounding… Quiet…

The dark colours sprung to life as they created a dark whirlpool, drawing closer and restricting any thought, feeling or movement. It was suffocating.

Blacks, greys, deep violet… Blinding light. Images flashed, some which were better buried, surfacing in an ugly manor.

"You're such a failure. Don't look at me with that disgusting gaze." __SLAP__

"I've never seen anyone get so worked up about a game of spinning tops." __SLAM__

"...Why…"

Deep mahogany eyes lost in the dark void of colours… Hand reaching… Screaming…

__NO! __

It was too late... Fingers gripped against hair almost painfully. How did this happen…? Is this what failure felt like…?  
__KAI! __

__NO!__

Crimson eyes snapped open as Kai sat up in bed, sweating and panting heavily. His eyes were wide and his pupils blown as his body shook from the images he saw. He brought his hands to his face, burying it as he willed his body to calm down.

He slid his them up his face and pushed his hair from his eyes, sweat drenching it. He looked over at his clock. __2:35AM __the red numbers illuminated as he leaned against the head of his bed and sighed heavily, his body finally calming down.

He looked down to his left, a small smile leaving his lips.

Tyson lay on his side facing him, his body curled slightly with his hands near his face as he slept soundly, snoring softly. His navy hair was sprawled over the pillow as a small puddle of drool grew under his face. He was completely relaxed.

Kai reached over and brushed some of the navy strands from his face, his mind finally calming. He breathed a sigh of relief and slid from the bed to wash his face in their ensuite.

He ran the water from the sink and splashed his face, the cold water soothing against his flushed skin. He turned the tap off quite firmly and remained hunched over the sink, knuckles turning white from his strong grip. He looked up into the mirror and cringed at his reflection.

Deep bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, his face returning to its pale colour. His hair was an absolute mess, sticking out in every direction, the shine slowly fading as he got older. He looked down again, eyeing the gold ring on his finger and couldn't help but close his eyes and smile.

He didn't know what he had done to deserve any of this happiness… But he couldn't deny it made him feel like he was lucky to have found it.

He ran his opposite thumb over the engraved band, keeping his eyes closed as he tried to maintain some form of sanity.

He and Tyson had been married for a little over a year now but they had been together for five years. Kai being nineteen at the time and Tyson being eighteen. Time seemed to have gone by so quickly, them now being twenty-four and twenty-three. He wasn't sure how he saw his future pan before they had gotten together.

Probably go back to his grandfather, run the family business, inherit his grandfather's wealth, settle down with a family that he didn't care for and live out his life miserably.  
That wasn't the future Kai saw for himself after he and Tyson began to grow much closer not only as lovers, but they had begun to develop a deeper understanding of their feelings, desires and goals.

After the battle with Brooklyn had left him physically and mentally scarred, Kai began having night terrors and had a fear of being left alone. Not sure how to cope he would often snap at any who tried to comfort him. Tyson included.

He tried keeping his walls up as much as possible. But what goes up must come down… Or so they say.

__It had been well over two months since the last battle. The Bega team had given the BBA their deepest apologies for the damage they had caused, knowing before the final battles begun that it was getting out of hand. __

__Mr. Dickenson, being the good sport that he was, forgave the behaviour and began preparations to have the BBA rebuilt bigger and better. The BBA team soon went their separate ways after everything had been rebuilt.  
Max returned to America to be with his parents as he wanted to teach street kids how to Beyblade. __

__Ray returned to his village, teaching the kids of his hometown the fun in the sport and to possibly settle down with Mariah. __

__Daichi decided he would hang around as he enjoyed the company and wanted any excuse to battle. __

__Kenny continued his research and would sometimes assist Judy with her experiments and research from his house. He loved the thrill and the challenge.__

__Hilary helped out down at the BBA and was often caught coaching some younger kids. Even though she didn't play, and seemed to have no interest in doing so, she enjoyed helping those younger and inexperienced. After all… She had a lot of experience just spectating and picking up on strategies.__

__Tyson decided he wanted to go back to school to study. He loved Beyblading and did any chance he got, sometimes settling old scores or starting new ones. He wanted to be able to teach kids but wasn't sure if he wanted to continue teaching Beyblading. He finished high school and enrolled in university to study primary school teaching.__

__Kai hadn't decided what he wanted to do. He thought he would enroll in a university and see where things went from there. He rented out a small apartment which was down the road from his university. He enrolled to study business and economics. He wasn't sure if he wanted to continue on with Beyblading. After the grief it had caused himself and his team, he decided to put it on hold for a while.__

__The night terrors had begun shortly after his final battle with Brooklyn. He hadn't recovered mentally or physically from the battle which led him to question his sanity. He could deal with night terrors as he knew they were just his mind trying to recover from the abuse it had endured. __

__He didn't realise he had to deal with panic attacks. It happened one afternoon when he was walking home with Tyson, no less..__

__Tyson, being the over zealous and happy go lucky guy that he was, told Kai every detail about his day. What he had studied, what he had observed, and of course what moves he was showing off to the kids.__

__Kai could only help but smile as he listened. He had developed unnecessary feelings towards Tyson which he had hoped would fizzle out over time. He wasn't sure if it was admiration or a romantic attraction, but it was constantly nibbling at the forefront of his mind. __

__His mahogany eyes lit up and turned to Kai, his smile toothy and wide as he laughed. __

_"___So what did you do today? Business sounds like something you'd know off by heart." He was so cool and carefree.__

_"___Ah.. Didn't really learn much. Just the foundations I already knew." He mentally smacked himself. __Don't sound like such a douchebag.

_"___Oh I see… How many classes do you have this semester? I have five in total. I never imagined it would be so hard." Tyson frowned a little but then grinned. "But I've never felt so passionate before… Aside from Beyblading of course." He went back to a soft smile. "You still Beyblading, Kai?"__

__Beyblading… It brought back so many memories he wanted to keep closed off. He took a shuddering breath and felt himself stop. Why was it so hard to breathe all of a sudden? He looked down at his hands as they started to shake, his vision starting to waver as noises started to dull, his head throbbed as his mouth felt dry. Everything began to feel numb.__

__Tyson's smile vanished, his eyes full of concern as Kai stopped and started to shake. He turned to him and reached out. __

_"___Kai… are you okay?"__

__Kai looked up, he heard his name being called but he couldn't tell if he was imaging it. He tried to talk but everything felt like such a struggle.__

__Calming hands took hold of his arms as he stood cemented in place. He looked up to find Tyson staring at him, his eyes wide. He wanted to reach out to touch that beautiful face. __

__Tyson's hold slackened as he felt Kai's hand gently touching his jaw. His fingers were so delicate and hot to the touch. He didn't move to get away. Instead he stood in place, his arms dropping, and watched as Kai's face seemed to relax. He felt a sigh of relief about to escape. __

_"___Ty…son." His name sounded so strained as he watched on helplessly as Kai's eyes rolled up and he fell. He felt so numb, watching his body fall to the ground almost in slow motion. Muscles seized as he convulsed and shook. __

__Tyson dropped to his knees and tried to hold Kai's body steady, watching on in fear and unsure what to do. __

_"___Kai!" He held him as securely as he could and pulled his phone out, calling for an ambulance. "Please help! My-my friend! He's.. I don't know whats happening! We were walking and now he's on the ground." His eyes were wide as he looked around, panicking. "I- we're close to Bay City university." He took deep breaths as he was instructed. "Okay. Please hurry.." He dropped his phone and reached out for Kai, steadying him. "I got you, bud. I'm here." Tears streaked down his face, feeling useless. "Help is coming. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." He bent over and cried into Kai's chest, his body shuddering as he took in deep breaths, clenching the material of the button-up shirt in his fists. __

__o-o-o-o-o-o-o__

__Tyson sat in the waiting area at the hospital, Kai's things on the floor with his own at his feet. He bounced his leg impatiently and with worry as time seemed to drag out painfully slow. He looked at the clock on the wall above the receptionist.__

6:45pm__. He sighed and picked up one of the magazines sitting on the table opposite him. It was a womens gossip magazine. He flicked through the pages, not really stopping on any of them to read the articles.__

_"___Did you arrive with Kai Hiwatari?" A voice snapped him out of his daze and he looked up. A woman wearing a white overcoat with a stethoscope draped around her neck stood over him. She had her hair back in a tight ponytail and she had a calming aura about her. __

_"___Ah.. Yeah I came in the ambulance. I'm his friend." He stood quickly, wanting to know how he was. He stared at the doctor as she checked her watch.__

_"___Okay. Just follow me." She turned and led him into the ward. He grabbed his and Kai's bags and followed her down the corridor. "Kai suffered from a panic attack. It seems as though this was the first time it has happened so his body reacted quite badly." She said without looking at him.__

_"___Panic attack… Is he okay now?" His voice laced with worry. He felt his breathing hitch as she sighed through her nose.__

_"___He's in recovery at the moment. It looks like he may have suffered a mild concussion on the way down. He should be okay in a day or two." She replied, never once turning to look at him as she stopped at a room. She, finally, turned to face him. A small smile graced her lips. "He should be ready to wake up in a bit. He's on some morphine to numb the pain a little so he may be drowsy when he comes to."__

__Tyson just nodded and stepped into the room. He stopped as he stared at Kai's face. He could see the dark bags under his eyes and the exhaustion plastered on his face as he slept. A drip was pierced in his left hand, clear fluid draining in. The blanket was up to his chest, an ugly hospital gown tucked underneath. __

__His breathing was calm and even, oxygen prongs in his nostrils. __

__Tyson took a seat next to the bed, staring at his friend and felt his gut twist. He had never seen him look so vulnerable before… let alone this exhausted. He was getting the feeling Kai wasn't sleeping and eating too well.__

__How could he? He was living alone in a small apartment and no one checked up on him to see how he was doing.  
Tyson knew the battle with Brooklyn had done some damage but he wasn't aware of the extent it had done. He looked down, ashamed of himself that he hadn't picked it up sooner.__

__Hours ticked by. Tyson had started to doze off until he heard groaning and movement from the bed. He looked up to see Kai's face scrunched up as he woke. His eyes opened with some effort, glazed over from the morphine he was given. __

__Tyson let out a sigh of relief as Kai looked around the room, his heart skipping a beat when his eyes landed on him. They were focused. Studying him. Looking him up and down. He squirmed a little and averted his gaze, feeling a little awkward. __

_"___Tyson…?" Kai managed to groan out. He put a hand to his head and pushed his head back into the pillow. "Ugh… What happened..?" He grumbled as he rubbed his eyes with the balls of his hands.__

_"___Hey bud. Just relax." He smiled and put a hand to Kai's. "Doc said you had a panic attack and may have a concussion. You just need to rest for a few days." He then gave a worried stare. "Kai… Is-is everything okay?" He felt his voice crack towards the end. __

__Kai had always been proud and never wanted to admit that anything had happened or that anything was wrong. He wasn't surprised when Kai let a snarl escape his lips.__

_"___I'm.. I'm just worried." He looked down at his lap. "Ev-ever since that battle with Brooklyn you haven't really bee-"__

_"___I'm fine."__

_"___But Kai…"__

_"___I said I'm fine!" His eyebrows were knotted together in frustration as he looked away.__

__Tyson closed his eyes, his shoulders tensing. __

_"___I know you say you're fine… But I can see you're not!" He stood abruptly, pushing the chair away with the sudden movement. "We're friends! You can tell me when something's wrong. I thought…" He looked down, his eyes concerned and hurt. "I thought we had gotten closer." He managed to whisper.__

__He looked up, shocked to see those crimson eyes he loved looking at so much staring at him with confusion. He felt himself lost as they studied each other. He reached out and put a hand to Kai's, squeezing gently.__

_"___If something were to happen… I don't know what I wou-"__

_"___I'm noy dying, Tyson."__

_"___I know bu-"__

_"___Shut up…"__

__He looked away, slightly hurt. He didn't want to feel this way. He didn't want Kai to think he couldn't trust him. His biggest fear was watching the people he loved leaving him behind. He watched Max and Ray leave… He didn't want Kai to leave as well.__

__He looked down but was surprised to see Kai hadn't made an attempt to snatch his hand away. Instead he had kept his hand under Tyson's, the muscles relaxing. He looked up to see a slight tinge of pink dusted along Kai's cheekbones. __

__It appeared to be more noticeable since he never wore his blue shark fins anymore. He looked much more mature and older with them gone. Tyson found himself oddly attracted to Kai. But he wasn't sure if it was out of admiration or romantic attraction. __

_"___Stop looking at me like that." He was snapped from his thoughts as Kai stared at him. __

_"___L-like what?" __

__Kai looked away. "Like.. you're gonna kiss me or something…" He trailed off, his ears turning red. __

__Tyson had no response. He just stared, his mouth a gape. Nothing came to his mind as he tried to wrack his brain for a response. "Kai… You're so beautiful." He smacked his hands over his mouth. __Shit! __Did he really just say that?__

__Kai snapped his head to the side quickly, staring at him with bewilderment and surprise. His mouth was a thin line. He had no response. __

_"___I-I-I.. I'll just go." He began to gather his things quickly. He was surprised when he was stopped. Kai's hand held onto his , fingers laced around his wrist. He looked to Kai's face and he dropped his things. He was lost in those crimson pools. They drew him in.__

__He felt a tug to his wrist, his body on autopilot, and leaned down. He felt a hand caress his cheek and brush the loose bangs from his eyes. His eyes fluttered closed as he tilted his head to the side, leaning in.__

__Kai met him half way, Tyson's hand snaking to the back of his head, their lips meeting in a slow and gentle kiss. __

__Kai's lips were somewhat dry but still irresistibly soft as they found a slow but steady rhythm. Tyson sighed into the kiss, so relieved.__

__Kai smiled into the kiss as Tyson sighed, relieved his feelings were mutual. Tyson's lips were so soft and smooth. He was disappointed when the kiss had to end, both needing to stop for air. __

__Tyson was the first to speak. __

_"___Did-did that just happen…?"__

_"___Hmm.. I believe it did." __

_"___Haha.." His face lit up like a beacon and he scrunched his nose, his laughter feeling like a weight lifted. "Kai.. I-"__

_"___You don't need to say anything…" He stroked Tyson's cheek with the back of his hand gently. "Just enjoy the moment, Granger." __

_"___Whatever you say, Captain grumpy-pants." __

Kai finished rinsing his face and snatched the hand towel to dry the small cascade of water. He held the towel there for some time, listening to his steady breathing and Tyson's light snores from their room. He lowered his hands and just stared at himself, his poker face returning. He sighed and closed his eyes, returning the dampened cloth to the hanger as he shut the light off and decided he needed to get some air.

He put on some socks and shoes as he left the room silently, shirtless and wearing his sweats. He headed out into their garden, beautiful flowers and ferns adorned along the fence and patio. Tyson loved the flowers. They reminded him of his mother.

He walked down the small path and sat on the bench, his hands clasped together as he exhaled deeply, the cool night air refreshing against his flushed skin. He stared at the petunias that moved in the cool night air, their petals a vibrant pink.

His panic attacks happened less frequently now that he had a better routine and an amazing husband. They happened quite frequently when they first started and only started happening less about a year ago.

Tyson would drop everything to go to the appointments with him, help him with his medication and just be there whenever he needed him or felt like he was about to have an attack. His voice calmed him down, his hands felt soothing as they brushed through his hair and over his cheeks as he tried to help him through his attacks.

He didn't deserve him.

__Tyson fidgeted as his grandpa fixed the collar on his pale blue button up shirt. He was wearing black trousers and his shoes were polished and waiting at the door. He hair was combed neatly and he was without his signature cap. __

__He was going on a date with Kai and he was super nervous. Kai had told him to dress nicely and not to worry about the details. Yeah right. Of course he was going to worry!__

_"___T-bone you look super slick! I just know you and the K-man are gonna have an awesome night." His grandpa's lingo made him sigh as he finished fixing his collar. __

_"___Thanks grandpa." Tyson sighed as he smoothed his collar down. He jumped slightly when there was a knock at the door.__

_"___Chill, T-bone." Grandpa chuckled as he shuffled to answer the door. "Kai! Good to see ya, dog. Come in. Tyson's almost ready." He led Kai inside and beamed at Tyson. "Tyson. Your date is here." He winked, making Tyson blush.__

_"___Gr-grandpa!" His face went beetroot red with embarrassment. He turned to give Gramps a good thumping. That was… until he saw his date. __

__Kai was wearing a light lilac dress shirt, grey slacks with black suspenders over his shoulders. His hair had been combed to one side so his face was visible. He was… __gorgeous.

__Tyson didn't realise his mouth was hanging open until he felt his grandpa tap at his chin. "Close ya mouth, Tyson." He snapped his mouth shut and blushed, looking to the ground. __

__Kai smirked and walked to Tyson, placing a firm hand on his arm. "Ready to go?" His gaze softened. "You look nice."__

__Tyson sputtered. "Y-you look nice too!" He looked up and he felt somewhat relaxed when he saw Kai's smile. It was so genuine and soft. "Thank you." He turned to Gramps. "Okay we're going to head off now." __

_"___Have fun you two. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, ya dig?" Gramps nudged him with his elbow, earning an embarrassed groan from Tyson. __

__Once they had put their shoes on, Kai led Tyson out to his car and they took off into town. Tyson had no idea where they were going but if they were dressed this nice it HAD to be somewhere expensive. He swallowed hard at the thought. __

__He looked down and twiddled his thumbs. He couldn't believe that almost five years ago they had started out as rivals, working harder to best the other. If he had been told all those years ago he would be on a date and kissed Kai Hiwatari he probably would've laughed. __

_"___You don't need to be so nervous, Tyson." He was snapped out of his thoughts and looked to Kai, his worries dissipating. "It's just us." That smile had him melting on the inside. He wanted to reach over and kiss him so badly. Instead he reached over and took hold of Kai's hand on the gear shift.__

__They kept hold of each others' hands until Kai pulled up outside an expensive looking restaurant. Tyson swallowed as they stepped out of the car, the valet taking the keys to park.  
Kai took hold of Tyson's arm and led him inside, the atmosphere warm and welcoming, almost too posh for him. A beautiful and large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling as they approached reception. __

_"___Good evening, gentlemen. Do you have a reservation?" The man was dressed like a penguin and had a well groomed mustache. His posture was tall and rich. He had a pen in his hand, ready.__

_"___Kai Hiwatari." __

__The mans eyes widened. "Ah, mister Hiwatari! Of course. Please, this way." He took two menus and led them upstairs, the staircase covered in brilliant red carpet, gold patterns adorned it. The walls were covered in patterned wallpaper that screamed elegance, the rails of the staircase engraved with swirls and flowers. __

__He followed them upstairs to a balcony where a table for two was set, candle in the center, fresh flowers off to the side with champagne glasses ready. He felt very out of place but followed Kai's lead to the table.__

__The man pulled a chair out and gestured for Tyson to sit. The napkin was folded neatly over to the side with three sets of cutlery lined up. He looked to Kai as he was seated. He looked like he fit in so well. __

__Champagne was poured and menus were handed out. "I will be back shortly to take your order." He bowed and left them alone. __

__Tyson didn't know what to say. He stared at his menu, feeling himself shaking a little and beginning to sweat. Everything was so expensive. He felt bad just looking. __

_"___Tyson…" He looked up. "I'll order for you. Just relax. I want you to enjoy yourself." He nodded and put it down. That sounded like a safer option. He didn't want to look like an idiot. Not tonight.__

__Kai reached over and took Tyson's hand in his, the tension in the air disappearing. They sat and stared at each other for what felt like hours. Tyson felt himself melt. He could stare into those eyes forever and not get bored.__

_"___Are you ready to order?" He looked up, startled, and chuckled nervously. The man just stared.__

_"___We'll just order two steaks. Medium rare. I'll have mine with garden salad. No dressing." Kai was so natural. He fit into this society much better than he ever could. "Some water as well, please." He handed the menus back.__

_"___Of course. Won't be too long, gentlemen." The man took them and left silently.__

_"___Tyson." Kai took his hand again, massaging it gently under his thumb. "Never feel like you have to put on a face for me." His smile lit a fire in him that couldn't be extinguished. "Just be yourself."__

__After dinner they went for a walk through the park, the night air cool against their faces. Tyson had his hand on Kai's arm as they walked and eventually sat down on a bench, facing the ocean. __

_"___Kai I-" His words were cut short as a finger was placed to his lips. His breathing hitched when Kai cupped his cheek and rubbed his thumb against his cheekbone. His eyes fluttered close as they met halfway in a soft kiss. He sighed and reached up, hands on Kai's face as the kiss deepened. He tilted his head to the side to deepen it, Kai prodding his tongue asking for entrance. Tyson obliged and allowed him to explore his mouth, his tongue hot and wet. It sent shivers down his spine.__

__The kiss began getting a little more heated. Kai's hand crept to the back of Tyson's head, pulling him in closer while the other hand sat on the small of his back. He began to pull away, nipping at Tyson's bottom lip as he did so.__

_"___Ah!" Tyson arched his back. It felt so good. He put his hands to Kai's chest and rest his head in between his shoulder and neck. He was shuddering with excitement. __

__They shared a glance, their eyes speaking loudly. They made their way back to the car.__

__As they drove back Tyson turned to look at Kai, the streetlights illuminating his handsome face. He sighed.__

_"___How did you decide that you wanted to be with me?" This earned him a confused glance. "I've liked you for so long, but its so surreal that you like me back… and that we went on a date." He looked down, Kai's hand clenching slightly on the gear shift. "Why do you like me?" __

__Kai smiled, his features relaxed. He took steady breaths, he seemed to be deep in thought. __

__He pulled up outside Tyson's dojo and shut the car off. He turned to face Tyson, his eyes full of warmth. __

_"___You were always the one to pull me out of the darkness." He closed his eyes, reaching out and touching Tyson's face. "Whenever I was stuck or things seemed impossible, I always saw you. Reaching out to help me." __

_"___I…" __

_"___If it wasn't for you, I would've been forced to march back to my grandfather and work in an industry that I hate. Probably would've married a girl from a wealthy family and had a kid or two." He sighed through his nose. "I never wanted that life. I always wanted to have a choice and be accepted and liked for who I was on the inside. My grandfather built an empire and I was only known for being the heir to a wealthy and successful businessman." He caressed Tyson's face. "You always showed me it was possible to have more than one outcome. And I'm glad you're my outcome." __

__Tyson didn't know what to say. He just stared as he felt tears well up in his eyes, threatening to fall. He placed his hand over Kai's, his body feeling like it was relaxing. __

_"___I'm so scared of losing everyone who I love. When everyone started leaving I didn't know how to cope. My dad is always away and it feels like he's never going to come back." He clenched his eyes shut. "And my mum died when I was a kid. I felt so alone and always found it hard to keep friends." __

__Kai just sat and listened, his hand never leaving the others cheek. __

_"___When I met you guys, I felt like I really had to prove myself so you wouldn't leave. We grew stronger and closer as a team but always had to part ways because of personal reasons." He finally opened his eyes, his tears at a stalemate. "When you stayed after everyone else left… I've never felt so much relief in my life. I felt like I really had to prove to you that I had grown and matured." He gave a lighthearted laugh. "I didn't want you to think that I was still that goofy kid that drove you mental."__

_"___I always admired that about you." He looked up, startled. "That you could just be… you. I always wanted that and acted out in jealousy until I got to know you better." He could hear the smirk. "You never have to prove anything to me. I watched you grow and get stronger. I watched you as our friends left but you kept a brave face." He leaned in close, their noses touching. "That's the Tyson I fell in love with… And that's the Tyson I want to be with."__

__They sat in the car for a while, their faces centimeters apart. Tyson made the first move, placing a tender kiss to Kai's lips, smiling when it was returned. They pulled away after a few seconds and rest their foreheads together.__

__Tyson moved his head kissed the hand still caressing his cheek. "Would you like to come inside, Kai?" __

__Crimson met mahogany. "That would be nice."__

Tyson groaned as he woke, needing to use the bathroom. He sat sat up in bed and looked over, the other side was vacant but still warm. He breathed a sigh of relief and threw the covers off, heading for the bathroom.

Once he relieved himself, he put on his gown and slippers to slink outside. He followed the walls along until he reached the glass door leading into the garden. He stumbled when their cat meowed and rubbed against him, obviously hunting to get some food. He laughed and gave her a pet.

"In the morning, Natti." The thick coated cat meowed and sauntered off into the living room, bushy tail high in the air.

Tyson had found that Kai would often wake during the night from a night terror and venture outside to collect his thoughts and calm down. He felt useless at times since he seemed to sleep right through them as the love of his life suffered alone.

When they first started dating, he was often unsure about what to expect and how to help if Kai had a panic attack. It would often come on without warning and sometimes in the most unsuspecting places. Tyson thought it was just a trigger of the brain in certain locations or doing related activities. He was wrong.

He never wanted Kai to feel like he was being left alone. He went to every appointment, every counseling session, researched the signs and how to prepare and helped with his medication. It was a hard routine to get into but after time it felt like it was getting better.

After they had been dating for nearly four years, he was surprised when Mr. Dickenson asked him to come by the BBA office.

__He had just finished packing up in the room at the school he taught grade one and two. He hadn't been there since he had graduated from university since he never had the time anymore.__

__He was pleasantly surprised when he found his old team sitting around a table in one of the private rooms. They all seemed to be dressed nicely.__

__Max's blonde hair had began to grow out to its natural colour and his face was defined with stubble on his chin. He had grown an extra few inches since he saw him last.__

__Rei hadn't grown much since he parted ways. He had cut his hair so it sat just below his shoulder blades in a tight plait. He was clean shaven and he was more defined from working and raising his family.__

__Kenny and Hilary were sitting together. Even though they lived close he hardly saw them anymore. Kenny was just as busy with his work, now working for the BBA's IT department. Hilary was an official instructor in the facility.__

__Kai sat in front of the window looking over the city, he was dressed in the light lilac shirt and black slacks and suspenders from their first date. He looked relaxed.__

__The night was fantastic. Tyson loved catching up with his old friends, finding out they were staying here for a couple of weeks. He was confused but didn't ask any questions as they ate, talked and just enjoyed each others' company. __

__That's when it happened. __

__Kai dropped to his knee and Tyson thought he was having an attack. He stood up quickly to help but realised, very quickly, that it wasn't as such. __

__He held a small box in his hand. He popped it open, a gold ring sat inside. His heart skipped a few beats.__

_"___Tyson… you're the best thing that has happened to me. You've guided me and taught me so much. Loved me when I seemed unlovable and saw the best in me when no one else would… Will you marry me?"__

__His friends had come from their home countries to celebrate. He cried and laughed, nodding and pulling Kai up to kiss him after the ring had been slipped onto his finger. He had never felt so happy before as his friends cheered, excited that there was a wedding to plan.__

__Since he and Kai had started dating, he never felt that he needed to prove himself or be afraid of being left behind. He made him feel so wanted and loved, even through his seemingly never ending terrors and attacks.__

__That was what Tyson believed true love felt like. __

He closed the glass door behind him and walked along the path, the scent of fresh flowers and dew making him feel relaxed. He gave a small smile and shook his head as he found Kai sitting on the bench, hands clasped together and staring out into the flower beds.

He sat next to him, startling him for a second. "You should go back to bed."

"You should as well. But I guess we're staying out here until you feel like going back to sleep." He gave a cheeky grin.

Kai chuckled and relaxed back onto the bench, wrapping an arm around Tyson's shoulders and pulled him close. He was so warm, it was comforting.

"I'm sorry if I woke you…"

"Did you have another one?"

"Yeah.." He sighed and ran his hands down his face. "It hadn't happened for a while and now they're resurfacing." He gripped his hair loosely. "I'm afraid that my panic attacks are going to come back as well…" His grip tightened. "I don't know what to do."

Gentle hands touched his, his grip slackening. He felt his body relax as he was held.

"We'll work through it together." His voice was soothing, so comforting. "We always have and we always will. We're in this together, remember?"

Looking up, Kai saw so much love and warmth in his eyes. He sat up and reached over, brushing messy navy hair away and kissed his husband senseless. He ran his hand down his neck, shoulder, side, until it rested on his hip. He pulled him closer and deepened the kiss, friction building as their tongues explored.

Tyson smiled into the kiss as Kai dominated, loving the way he felt when he did. He ran his hand along his cheek and around to the back of his head, running his fingers through the soft slate hair.

They pulled back, breathing heavily, and rest their foreheads together. Bliss.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Kai uttered softly, his thumb caressing Tyson's cheek.

They sat together for a while until Tyson decided it was too cold to stay outside. He ushered Kai back inside, ignored Natti as she slinked around their legs looking for food, and climbed back in bed. Their limbs entangled as they hunted for warmth.

Tyson lay on his back allowing Kai to undress him as they began to get heated. He gasped and closed his eyes as Kai kissed along his collarbone and down his chest, stopping to tease his nipple. He bit his lip when he felt Kai sucking at it and his other hand snaking down.

His body shook as he was taken hold of and stroked. He gasped softly and arched his back, causing Kai to prop himself up to look at him. He dared to open his eyes, seeing his husband looking down at him.

"You're so beautiful, Tyson." He muttered and kissed him senseless. The kiss was heated and raw as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders to bring him closer. He whined when Kai released him to reach over. He pulled out a bottle of lube, pulling away from the kiss to apply it to his fingers.

Tyson pulled him back down, the kiss intense and hot as Kai pressed two fingers inside of him. He moaned and arched his back, wrapping his legs around Kai's waist as a steady rhythm was starting. He felt the fingers curl in him and move excruciatingly slow. He whined when he removed his fingers only to gasp when a third was added, stretching him. He rocked his hips to the movement of Kai's fingers, needing more.

Kai nibbled at Tyson's ear as he worked him. He put his head into the crook of Tyson's shoulder and kissed him. He pulled his fingers out, causing Tyson to whine. He sat back on his heels and worked to remove his sweats.

Tyson looked like a hot mess and he couldn't be more turned on. He ripped open a condom and rolled it over his hard cock, groaning from the pressure. He applied a generous amount of lube to himself and to Tyson.

Tyson was on his back, arms sprawled out next to him, cheeks flushed, hair strewn over the pillows, lips parted so slightly as he breathed heavily, horny as hell. He was a hot mess.

Kai took his cock in his hand and guided it into Tyson, sighing as he felt the familiar pressure. He grit his teeth and dropped his hands either side of Tyson's head, his shoulders tensing as he pushed forward, his head sliding in followed by his long shaft.

Tyson closed his eyes and parted his lips, a silent moan adorning his lips. He felt Kai's head pop into him and lifted his knees as his thick cock slowly made its way further inside of him. He moaned and held Kai's shoulders for support. He dared to look as Kai looked down at him. Face flushed, eyes blown and lidded.

Kai bent down to kiss him senseless. He moaned into the kiss and began thrusting, catching Tyson off guard and causing him to moan loudly into his mouth. Kai just smirked.

He kept a steady rhythm as he pounded into Tyson, skin meeting skin. He sat up on his knees, holding Tyson's hips steady as he thrust harder, the angle of his thrusts causing Tyson to drop his arms and moan louder. He was definitely hitting that sweet spot as his lovers moans varied from ragged breathing to higher pitched. His lips were parted in a perfect 'O' as he was thrust in to.

Kai closed his eyes and knotted his eyebrows, feeling Tyson beginning to close in. He grunted and held his hips tighter, thrusting faster and harder, the sound of their skin slapping together was almost enough to send him over the edge. His muscles tensed as Tyson moaned louder, holding onto his shoulders for support.

Kai kept one hand steady on his hip and moved his other hand to stroke Tyson's hard cock. His head spilled over with precum as he massaged the slit with his thumb and began to pump it in time with his thrusts.

He watched as Tyson pushed his head back into the pillow in a total state of euphoria. His eyes were glazed over, his mouth going dry as he sucked in air quickly. His voice going hoarse from his loud moaning.

"Kai… Kai I'm going to-" He gasped and arched his back, everything clenching. "KAI!" He screamed, the walls closing over Kai, as he came. It went over Kai's hand and his chest as he collapsed back on the bed, his moans getting softer and softer as Kai continued to pound into him.

Kai grit his teeth and took hold of his hips with both hands again, thrusting hard and fast. He felt the walls close in over him and he moaned, his arms tensing as he continued. His breath came out hard and ragged as he was coming close.

He watched as Tyson fell back into the pillows. Hands reached up to his face, he turned his head to the side to kiss into the hands and bent over.

"Kai.." Tyson moaned and caressed his face, his moans so soft. So melodic.

He threw his head back, his muscles clenching as he came. "AH!" He pounded harder as he came, his thrusts shorter as he went in as far as he could. Sweat beaded down his forehead and chest as he finished and bent over to catch his breath.

Those gentle hands ran through his hair slowly and delicately as he pulled out. He pulled the condom off and tied it, throwing it towards the bin near the drawers. He collapsed next to Tyson, his arm draped over his chest. He smiled when he felt soft kisses on his temple and cheek.

"I love you so much." Those words made his heart flutter and warmth filled him. He cracked an eye open, staring at his husband.

Their hands clasped together, the gold engraved bands gleaming dimly in the night.

He ran his other hand along Tyson's cheekbone, thankful for how lucky he felt.

"I love you, too."


End file.
